My heart is at peace
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: My take on Kono's reaction at Steve coming home from Japan. Spoilers from 2x22.McKono.


**Title:** My heart is at peace  
**Pairing**: McKono for the freaking win!  
**Disclaimer**: blah blah not mine whatevers  
**Spoilers**: 2x22. If haven't seen the last awesome fantastic episode, then what the hell are you doing reading this? go GO GO! LOL I'm kidding. Keep reading darling, but DO watch the episode.

**A/N**: Holy damn. You guys have no idea how freaking happy I am with the last episode, SUPER happy. When I said I wanted a McKono scene I never in the whole wide world would have expected something as awesome as this. My heart, my freaking heart was beating so HUGGED! I've been hoping praying begging for a scene like this for like FOREVER. FOREVER...God I could be rambling about my McKono feels for an entire day,which is not the point.

'Key, a dearest Anon at my tumblr asked to write something about that hug, I wasn't going to BUT I had to. I had to. It was too damn awesome to let it go. So, here it is. I know is short, my apologies. Please read and review!

Biggest ninja hugs to** TvFanatic97** for being my beta. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! and also for the amazing reviews on my fics. I adore you.

Fran

* * *

I don't know when it happened; I can't actually point out when because this day has been nonstop crazy. But the uneasy feeling I had from the first day Steve left came back to me once again. First the CIA agent dead at the hands of the Yakuza, then Steve actually dragging Wo Fat out of Japan, which actually did send a glint of relief in my direction knowing he was finally coming home, but then the Yakuza were after Wo Fat as well. And God if I could just take a moment to catch my breath, but I just can't because Adam Noshimuri had made up his mind to kill Wo Fat no matter what or who was to get in his way, which meant Steve was in danger once again.

When I heard about it, about him being in danger, all I wanted to do was break down and cry. But that would be unprofessional, I have to keep my mind focused on stopping the man who currently wanted to hurt him; Adam. At some point we did and everything went crazy.

The only thing that matters to me though is Steve, him being safe and home. He was finally here, with me, with his team and ohana.

He gives a hug to Chin, greets him and smiles, like two good friends. Then he turns towards me, and I know how cliché this sounds, but the world, the sounds, the people surrounding us just stops. There is no one else but us.

"Come here..." He whispers with his arms wide open. I am magnetically pulled towards him, finding the warmth between his arms, the comfort I was praying and wishing for for so long was finally here with me.

"You don't write. You don't call." I whisper against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me and I breathe in his scent. God I missed him so much, so terribly that my heart ached. Now I could finally breathe with relief.

"I'm sorry." He spoke against my ear; his breath tickles but it feels so incredibly fantastic.

"We missed you..." I speak "I missed you."

He moves away ever so slightly, arms still tightly wrapped around my waist. Our faces are inches apart and I take this opportunity to look at his face for what seems to be forever, he is hurt with a few scratches here and there, but his eyes are still the same. They have a familiar glint, like somehow he had come to peace with himself and there was no one to stop him from shining and smiling.

He doesn't waste time, neither do I truth be told, he leans towards me, his nose touching mine softly and I can't help but giggle at how sweet the gesture is. His lips touch mine ever so lightly, and again I'm going to sound so cliché but my insides melt, my stomach suddenly fills with butterflies. I've been expecting this for so long, for a whole month because in my dreams this happened repeatedly since he left, and now he was standing in front of me, doing what I only saw in those chick flicks I used to watch with my best friends.

We forget where we are, there is nobody else but us, standing in this forsaken place, as if Chin isn't standing a few feet away from us; because to me, there is nobody else that matters in this moment. Steve is here, holding me tight, his teeth nipping, tongues barely touching, moaning softly at the expected contact.

I could melt right here, I could die right in the same spot. Because this was happening, this was not a dream, I was not daydreaming.

He pulls away slowly, sucking my lip in a very sensual way and the butterflies come back all of a sudden.

"Promise me you will never leave me again." I whisper, still attached to his body.

"I swear." he whispers, pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

There's a very uncomfortable cough behind him and then it hits me that Danny was still standing there with us, though I do think at some point he turned around like Chin did. It would have been more than awkward if he were watching us. I guess now he got tired of waiting.

"I know you guys want to continue with this kiss-kiss show, but there's paperwork waiting for us." he says, Chin nods in agreement, finally facing us again.

"Sorry." I apologize blushing slightly.

"No apologies needed, babe. Just don't do this in front of me ever again." He replies with a grin.

"Got it."

We walk to the car, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smile contently as he drops a soft kiss on my forehead. My heart was at peace once again.

**THE END**

**hate it? love it? let me know!**


End file.
